


Innocence

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word, 300 word limit, Mentions of mukuro, im using some kind of witchcraft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	Innocence

She stands alone, blood spotted and tear stricken as the life seeps out of the men sprawled across the pavement in front of her, behind her, surrounding her. She stands tall, she stands shaky and curled up and her brother yells a cacophony of distractions he is a sun yet he appears the same as a lightning and she stands in the blood that pools around her ankles and whispers her sins.

Standing tall, she looks so so small is it any wonder all his sisters fans think the best of her, she stands tall yet appears to be standing small and shaken and afraid yet he knows his sister never feels more alive when her fists are flying and her blood is singing during battle. She hides behind his yelling and grins and enthusiastic demeanour, he hides behind her gentle smiles and well wishes and dithering ditzy mask that is worn everyday.

Kyoko stands in an alley, reveals in the blood that splashes around her and sprays through the air with every bullet or knife she puts through someone skin and her body sings glee at the fight. Thrums a steady beat and her mist hungrily soaks up the blood that floods the alleyways and tears through the corpses littering the grounds.

Ryohei circles the block, herds the unsuspecting men towards the alley where his sister lies in wait for his pray and every time a lost kid walks up to them Mukuro comes to collect those that are left of his family. Collects the ones healed by the Vongola's son and grumbles at that suns sisters carnage.

The Sasagawa siblings cover each other up and conceal each other in themselves, Kyoko hides behind an innocent facade and Ryohei wraps himself up in enthusiasm and idiocy.


End file.
